unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The War Begins
The War Begins is the pilot episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Summary Wario starts a war with the Koopa Mafia because they messed up the X-Men's party. Script Scene 1 The scene starts with Wario at the living room in his house, putting up party decorations. Waluigi walks out of the kitchen, eating Garlic Cheese in a bowl. He notices the party decorations. Waluigi: Hey Wario, what are these party decorations in the living room for? Wario: Well, if you must know, I am hosting a party for the Koopa Mafia! Waluigi: WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! Wario: What's wrong, Waluigi? You don't like parties? Waluigi: No, I- Wario: I can see why. Remember our last party with Evil Guy and his minions? Yeah. You embarrassed yourself in many ways in that party! You peed yourself, you lost in a tennis game with a mere Pickle, you- Waluigi: No! That's not what I'm saying at all! Wario: Then what were you saying? Waluigi: What I'm saying is, the Koopa Mafia's mission is to annihilate every evil organization in the Mushroom Kingdom in reverse alphabetical order! Wario: Yeah, so? Waluigi: SO?! '''We are an evil organization in the Mushroom Kingdom! We could be next in their list of evil organizations to annihilate! '''Wario: Oh come on, Waluigi! I'm pretty sure we are far from being next in their list! By the way, did you bring the food I asked you to get? Waluigi: Uh... Wario: Is that a no? Waluigi: Yes, but I can get some food now if you wa- Wario pulls out his gun from one of his overall pockets and shoots Waluigi in the leg. The bowl of Garlic Cheese falls out of Waluigi's hands and onto the ground, but lands perfectly on its bottom. Waluigi falls down on the ground in pain. Waluigi: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT FOR???!!! Wario: You don't have the food I need for the party. That's why. Waluigi: SO WHAT???!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING SHOOT ME!!! Wario: Oh shut up! Wario kicks Waluigi in the leg that Wario shot. Waluigi cries more. Wario picks up the bowl of Garlic Cheese and eats it. Wario: Mmm! That's some awesome Garlic Cheese you got there! Waluigi: THAT WAS MY BREAKFAST! DAMN YOU, WARIO!!! Waluigi cries even more. The scene ends with Wario leaving the living room to put up party decorations in the other rooms. Fade to black. Scene 2 10 hours later after WALUIGI got shot... :WARIO: I can't believe that! That GOOMBA ruined my 200,000 dollar pool table! :WALUIGI: Wah! That BOO called me a baby girl! :HOMER SIMPSON : That HamBurger made Moe's Bar ASPLODE! :MALLEO: You mean that Tiny Little Moron That Nobody Cares About made moe's bar asplode. :HOMER SIMPSON:'''YOURE NOT AN X-MAN! PUNISHMENT IS BANG-BANG! :*HOMER SIMPSON shoots MALLEO.*''' :BOWSER: The DRY BONES drank all of my super-rare Koopa Beer! Then... HE PUKED ALL OVER YOUR BED! :WARIO: Ew... Alright, that's it, we are gonna kick 'em out! Scene 3 The X-Men bust into the guest room with guns. :WARIO: Alright... WHAT? WHERE DID THEY GO? :WALUIGI: They stole stuff from us and hit the road! :WARIO: You are supposed to be dead! WARIO shoots WALUIGI again. :BOWSER: He is right! They stole all of our Cheese, weapons, and 800,000 dollars! :WARIO: THIS MEANS WAR! The episode ends with WARIO looking heroic, yet he picks his nose as the camera fades. Morals * Never throw a party for a mafia - particularly the KOOPA MAFIA. Trivia * Wario's 200,000 dollar pool table was actually stolen from Peach, as it is seen in some Mario shames. * There is a remade version of this episode from The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! (REMAKE) called The War Starts. Category: Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes